In the Moon's shadow
by NightRainStorm
Summary: When the last of the fire has burned out, the shining leaf, flying robin, striking claw, and minnow's shadow will meet, and the forest will shake again.
1. Chapter 1

In the Moon's Shadow – Prologue

Summery- _When the last of the fire has burned out, the shining leaf, flying robin, striking claw, and minnow's shadow shall meet together, and the forest will shake again._ This prophecy comes to Lionblaze's granddaughter the night she dies. Her only kit, named after her great-grandmother, was the last descendant of the legendary Firestar himself. When a deadly plague strikes the forest, Leafpaw and three others are the only ones that can save them.

Disclaimer – I don't own Warriors. I just own this story and its characters.

***

Frostpetal lay in the medicine den, her body enveloped in pain. "Ravenfeather…" she rasped. The black tom appeared from the cleft in the rock were the herbs were kept.

"Frostpetal, you must rest. The greencough is making you weak.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Moon's Shadow - Allegiances

A.N. – Here's the allegiances! First chappie up probably in a few days….

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Icestar- pure white tom

**Deputy** Mossclaw- mottled dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat **Ravenfeather- glossy black tom

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brownstripe- cream colored tom with a brown stripe running down his back

Rockpelt- Dark gray tom

Stonestorm- light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and bright yellow eyes

Reedfur- golden-brown tom

Poppytail- tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Smoketail- fluffy dark gray tom with amber eyes

Shadowheart- black tom

Roseclaw- white she-cat with red splotches

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Mouseflight- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Blossompool- blue-gray she-cat with white splotches

Webleg- light gray tom with thin stripes criss-crossing his legs

Oakfall- dark brown tom

Fernnose- gray-brown she-cat

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Squirrelwhisker- black and brown tom

Apprentice- Beepaw

Ashheart- gray she-cat

Tigerblaze- tabby tom with orange flecks

Toadleap- black and white tom

Firecloud- long-furred ginger and gold she-cat

Foxstep- ginger and white tom

Thornpetal- very dark brown, almost black, she-cat with one white paw

**Apprentices** (More than 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)

Petalpaw- white she-cat

Leafpaw- tabby and white she-cat

Beepaw- golden tom with thick black stripes

**Queens ** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Berrycloud- long-furred cream she-cat

Blackwing- black she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Oakfall's kits: Starlingkit (tabby tom) and Daisykit (black and white she-kit)

Sorrelfrost- tabby and white she-cat, expecting Foxstep's kits

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Shorttail- dark tortoiseshell tom with a short tail

Squirrelfur- pale gray she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Whitestar- black and white tom

**Deputy** Tawnyfur- light gold she-cat

**Medicine Cat** Bigcloud- large long-furred white tom

Apprentice- Embertail (dark gray tom)

**Warriors**

Birchfur- tabby tom

Apprentice- Shrewpaw (brown tom)

Cedarclaw- gray-brown tom

Cloudfoot- white tom

Foxfoot- reddish ginger tom

Olivefur- gray tabby she-cat

Eaglefrost- tabby and white tom

Volescar- gray tom with a scar across one eye

Apprentice- Willowpaw (very, very pale gray she-cat)

Rainbird- sleek gray she-cat

Russetpelt- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Robinpaw (reddish brown tom)

Applenose- tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

Kestrelclaw- dark gray tom

Ferretfoot- Brown she-cat with white paws

Burnfur- ginger and gray tom

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat

Duskpelt- reddish brown tom

**Queens**

Fuzzyfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with a spiky pelt

Daisytail- tabby she-cat with white specks

**Elders**

Rowanheart- dark ginger tom

Shortpoppy- short-legged dark gray she-cat

Blackwater- long-furred black she-cat with icy blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader** Twostar- mottled gray tom with a scar running down his muzzle

**Deputy** Cinderfoot- dark gray and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat** Owlflight- long-furred gray-black tom

**Warriors**

Eaglefeather- golden-brown tom

Kestrelwhisker- dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Clawpaw (dark gray tom with a small scar across the bridge of his nose)

Blacktail- black and white she-cat

Morningcloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Furzetail- dark brown and black tom with amber eyes

Harefur- cream tom with black paws

Weaselspring- gray tabby tom

Blossomtail- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlepelt- gray tom with a white ear

Flamefoot- white tom with ginger paws and tail

Stormpelt- dark gray tom with a white stripe down his face

Apprentice- Gorsepaw (brown and black tom)

Grasswhisker- mottled dark gray she-cat

Apprentice- Pebblepaw (small dark brown she-cat)

Robintail- light brown she-cat

Moonstrike- silver she-cat with a white blotch on her face

**Elders**

Spiderfoot- long-legged black tom

Brokenear- tortoiseshell tom with only one ear

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Pantherstar- jet black she-cat

**Deputy** Fogfoot- very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Butterflywing- ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Pineshine (mottled brown she-cat)

**Warriors**

Brackenwhisker- pale golden-brown tom

Apprentice- Fullpaw (mottled light gray tom)

Wavetail- Blue-gray and white tabby tom

Brownmist- fluffy pale brown she-cat

Apprentice- Minnowpaw (silver she-cat)

Mallowfur- dark brown tom

Firewing- fiery ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Trouttail- light gray she-cat

Apprentice- Bramblepaw (tabby she-cat)

Boulderfoot- large dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Sloepaw (mottled dark gray tom)

Mintnose- dark gray tabby tom

Swallowwing- black tom

Antwhisker- white tom with black flecks

Brierfur- brown and black she-cat

Sedgepelt- dark gray tom

**Queens**

Dawnfur- pale gray she-cat

Bramblepelt- tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Rattooth- gray tom with a white muzzle

Duskflower- dark brown she-cat

Spottednose- tortoiseshell she-cat with black spots on her nose

Jumptail- black and cream tabby tom


End file.
